At present, many lifting components in devices, e.g., medical devices, use a shaft-driving mechanism. However, a shaft-driving mechanism is generally equipped with only one fastener and one shaft. The risk of malfunction of the fastener increases when the load on the fastener is abnormal, or the fastener itself is defective. When the fastener is disengaged from the shaft, a load lifting mechanism in the lifting component and/or an object being lifted by the load lifting mechanism are likely to fall, compromising the service life and/or safety of the lifting component and/or the device incorporating the same.